Goodbye
by MariaShadow
Summary: G1- Post TFTM. Saying goodbye is never easy.


Goodbye

The Ark was quiet tonight as the wounded from the attack on Autobot Citywere recuperating in the crowded repair bay, while the dead lay in their coffins, set out on small platforms on the rec room floor, a faint spotlight illuminating each one and the name engraved on it. A steady stream of mourners had come throughout the day to pay their last respects before the bodies of their comrades were taken to their final resting-place. But there were some who preferred to come during the night to say their goodbyes in private.

Sideswipe quietly opened the door and slipped inside. He crossed to one of the large metal boxes and laid his hand on its flat surface, his crested head bowed in grief. "Hey Ratchet," he murmured. "I never thought this would happen, I mean, you're Ratchet, the CMO. This ain't supposed to happen to guys like you." He let out a deep sigh. "Sunstreaker would be here, but he caught a missile in his back. He's still down in the repair bay. Poor Perceptor's been working flat out, tryin' to keep everyone alive. I don't care what they say, but you'll always be known as the best Ratch."

A sad smile tugged at the warrior's face. "I guess I should apologise for the stuff me and Sunny put y' through. You really didn't deserve most of it." He looked up and over Ratchet's coffin to the slightly smaller one that rested beside it. "Same goes for you too Prowl." Sideswipe added. "Anyway Ratchet, I wanted to say thanks, on both of our behalf. Sunny and me would've been dead several times over if you hadn't put us back together. I guess I'll be seeing you later then. So long Ratchet." With that, Sideswipe straightened and clicked to a sharp attention, his right hand coming up in a crisp salute before he turned on one heel and left.

Several hours later, the rec room doors parted once again as the Dinobots entered the temporary mausoleum.

Grimlock knelt by the coffin that contained the charred remains of Wheeljack, the rest of the Dinobots following his example.

"Us Dinobots want to say goodbye to you Wheeljack." Grimlock began. "It because of you and Ratchet us Dinobots are around, but you didn't let us be shut down. Me Grimlock will miss you Wheeljack." Grimlock rose and moved out of the way to let the other Dinobots pay their respects.

Snarl was next. "Me Snarl guess me miss you too." He added as he got up. Sludge didn't say anything, he just laid one hand on the coffin and bowed his head for a moment before going over to where Grimlock and Snarl were waiting.

Slag stood silent before the coffin, unsure of what to say. Finally, he thought of something. "Thankyou Wheeljack." He said quietly.

Swoop was last. "Me Swoop not sure what to say," He began, standing before the oblong box. "Me not ever had to say goodbye for ever. But me promise to not let anyone forget you."

Night was fading to early morning when Jazz crept inside the rec room. He sat down on the edge of the platform that Prowl's coffin rested on, elbows on his knees.

"Sure is gonna be different around here Prowl." He started, trying to keep the usual lilt in his voice but failing miserably. "No more Wheeljack blowing himself up, no Ratchet putting him back together, no Ironhide t' keep the peace, and no Brawn or Windcharger t' start layin' int' the Decepticreeps at a moments notice, and no Optimus to make sure we all still know what we're fightin' for."

Jazz leaned back and gazed up at the ceiling. "Here I was, thinking that when the war was over we'd all still be around for the party." Jazz let out a bitter laugh. "I was always lookin' forward to seein' what it took to get you drunk, guess that ain't gonna happen now. I always kinda envied you Prowl. Y' always had a plan, always calm and collected."

The Autobot let out a deep sigh. "I can't stay 'round here Prowl," he confessed, "an' I can't stay at the City either, I keep on expecting t' see one of y', and right now it hurts too much. Ultra Magnus got me a new assignment as a rep for the Autobots over in other parts of the planet, so that 'ill keep me busy." Jazz got to his feet and faced the line of coffins. "Bye guys," he said as he saluted, "I'll see y'all in the Matrix. Till all are one."


End file.
